Everything Is Not What It Seems
by Maleficent-darkgoodwitch2416
Summary: A teen girl, instead of Dorothy goes to Oz, and defends the Witch of the West. She also saves the Witch of the West's life, not once, but twice.
1. Chapter 1

_Everything Is Not What It Seems  
__OC's POV_

I closed my eyes and said, "Wonder it would be like to go to a different world." Then suddenly it happened. I vanished suddenly and I said, "Everything is not what it seems." I changed into a pair of jeans, grabbed my jean jacket, put it on, stuffed my retainer case in my jacket pocket, and phone in my pants pocket. I grabbed my backpack, the one that said 'Lloyd' and grabbed my Twilight Saga books and my Maximum Ride books as well. I stuffed them in my bag and glanced at my bag and said, "At least I have my Twilight and Maximum Ride books." Then I put my Twilight journals and my New Moon pen, along with a couple other pens, into my bag as well. I grinned at myself in the mirror and said, "Now I'm ready to take on the world." Then I went outside, and realized that my house had landed on someone. I had to figure out where I was. I went outside and when people saw that my house had landed on the governor of Munchkinland, and when they told that I had done the right thing, I sighed. Then I muttered, "Jeez, first Caesar, now the governor of Munchkinland, who's next?" Then I said, "Wait, I'm in Munchkinland?" They all nodded.

Then I saw a woman I didn't know. I calmly said, "I'm not supposed to talk to strangers." She nodded and said, "Your parents taught you well." I nodded and quickly said, "It's just my mother—no father. I was adopted." She nodded and then I noticed that the person I'd accidentally dropped my house on was wearing a pair of ruby slippers. The woman gave me the ruby slippers and I said, "Excuse me, ma'am I have a hard enough time walking in my own shoes, so what makes you think I can walk in these?" "Call it faith," the woman replied. I sighed and, shaking my head sadly, said, "You've never seen me in gym, but I would have thought you would understand. Are you referring to your inability to walk across a flat, stable surface without finding something to trip over? Obviously." Then the woman who gave me the ruby slippers said, "I'll make a bet with you." I nodded. "If, by the next we see each other not around large crowds, and you haven't gotten hurt, you keep the shoes, and if you have gotten hurt, you have to give them to the Witch." I nodded in agreement. Then she sent me to the Emerald City.

I arrived, with a cowardly lion, a tin man, and a scarecrow. I didn't talk to them much, at first. I eventually got tired of Lion constantly being afraid and said, "And I quote, Aang from Avatar: The Last Airbender: Book 1: Water: Episode 1: The Boy in the Iceberg, 'in order to be a bender, you have to let go of fear.'" The Lion just glared at me. Then I asked, "Tinman, how you'd become the Tinman?" "I was in love with Glinda. The governor, Nessa, wasn't too happy. So her sister, the Wicked Witch of the West, turned me into the Tinman as punishment." I paused and said, "I think I know you feel. There's this quote, Leah Clearwater, says, thinks I mean, to Jacob Black right before Nessie's born. And I understand how you feel completely. Here, I'll read it to you right now, "_I know it's going to be bad for you Jacob. I understand that—maybe better than you think. I don't like her, but…she's your Sam. She's everything you want and everything you can't have._" The Scarecrow cheerfully said, "You're pretty smart for a, did you mention how old you are?" "No, and I'm sixteen—sweet sixteen—meaning I can drive, with a parent, legally." I said, grinning at the others. Then the Scarecrow asked, "Why are you so afraid of playing a little game of kickball with us?" I sighed and, with a perfectly straight face, said, "I didn't have the necessary hand-eye coordination to play sports without humiliating myself—and harming both myself and anyone else who stood too close." They laughed and I said, defensively, "It's true."

Then we were recruited for a witch hunting mission to kill the Wicked Witch of the West. I hesitated, because I knew I wasn't a killer, and I knew I was on my own, since my friends all had great lives of their own to live. Then I paused and suddenly I had an idea. I wasn't going to tell anyone though.


	2. Chapter 2

I came out and when Glinda the Good, the woman who'd given me the shoes, saw me, I smiled. Then I said, "I want to do good for Oz, by stopping the Wicked Witch of the West. But how do you know she is really Wicked? Let me read you something from one of my favorite books, _Maximum Ride: The Angel Experiment_. '"Let me tell you a secret, old pal, old chap," Ari yelled at me. "You've got it all wrong. _We're the good guys!"_'" The Ozians just stared at me and I continued. "You see, sometimes things aren't what they appear. Look at the Cullens. Their cousin, Irina, mistook the youngest, Renesmee or Nessie as she's more commonly called, for an immortal child, a forbidden creation, by one of the rules that made up the law—_KEEP THE SECRET_—and so she had to tell the Volturi about the Cullens' illegal creation. Irina paid the price; she died, but the Cullens were innocent." Glinda grinned and I just kept on going. "I have another thing I want to read." The citizens of Oz and the press secretary all groaned and I pulled out my copy of _Breaking Dawn_. "Hold on, just let me find it. Well, I'm sorry, this isn't at the beginning of the book like the last quote was," I snapped angrily. "Oh, here it is: Chapter twenty-eight—THE FUTURE. 'Carlisle and Edward had not been able to catch up with Irina before her trail disappeared into the sound. They'd swum to the other bank to see if her trail had picked up in a straight line, but there was no trace of her for miles in either direction on the eastern shore. It was all my fault. She had come, as Alice had seen, to make peace with the Cullens, only to be angered by my camaraderie with Jacob. I wished I'd noticed her earlier, before Jacob had phased. I wished we'd gone hunting somewhere else. There wasn't much to be done. Carlisle had called Tanya with the disappointing news. Tanya and Kate hadn't seen Irina since they'd decided to come to my wedding, and they were distraught that Irina had come so close and not yet returned home; it wasn't easy for them to lose their sister, however temporary the separation might be. I wondered if this brought back hard memories of losing their mother so many centuries ago. Alice was able to catch a few glimpses of Irina's immediate future, nothing too concrete. She wasn't going back to Denali, as far as Alice could tell. The picture was hazy. All Alice could see was that Irina was visibly upset; she wandered in the snow-swathed wilderness—to the north? To the east?—with a devastated expression. She made no decisions for a new course beyond her directionless grieving. Days passed and, though of course I forgot nothing, Irina and her pain moved to the back of my mind. There were more important things to think of now. I would leave for Italy in just a few days. When I got back, we'd all be off to South America. Every detail had been gone over a hundred times. We would start with the Ticunas, tracing their legends as well as we could at the source. Now that it was accepted that Jacob would come with us, he figured prominently in the plans—it was unlikely that the people who believed in vampires would speak to any of _us_ about their stories. If we dead-ended with the Ticunas, there were many closely related tribes in the area to research. Carlisle had some old friends in the Amazon; if we could find them, they might have information for us, too. Or at least a suggestion as to where else we might find answers. It was unlikely that the Amazon vampires had anything to do with the legends of vampire hybrids themselves, as they were all female. There was no way to know how long our search would take. I hadn't told Charlie about the longer trip yet, and I stewed about what to say to him while Edward and Carlisle's discussion went on. How to break the news to him just right? I stared at Renesmee while I debated internally. She was curled up on the sofa, now, her breathing slow with heavy sleep, her tangled curls splayed wildly about her face. Usually, Edward and I took her back to our cottage to put her to bed, but tonight we lingered with the family, he and Carlisle deep in their planning session. Meanwhile Emmett and Jasper were more excited about planning the hunting possibilities. The Amazon offered a change from our normal quarry. Jaguars and panthers, for example. Emmett had a whim to wrestle with an anaconda. Esme and Rosalie were planning what they would pack. Jacob was off with Sam's pack, setting things up for his own absence. Alice moved slowly—for her—around the big room, unnecessarily tidying up the already immaculate space, straightening Esme's already perfectly hung garlands. She was recentering Esme's vases on the console at the moment. I could see from the way her face fluctuated—aware, then blank, then aware again—that she was searching the future. I assumed she was trying to see through the blind spots that Jacob and Renesmee made in her visions as to what was waiting for us in South America until Jasper said, "Let it go, Alice; she's not our concern," and a cloud of serenity stole silently and invisibly through the room. Alice must have been worrying about Irina again. She stuck her tongue out at Jasper and then lifted one crystal vase that was filled with white and red roses and headed toward the kitchen. There was just the barest hint of wilt to one of the white flowers, but Alice seemed intent on utter perfection as a distraction to her lack of vision tonight. Staring at Renesmee again, I didn't see it when the vase slipped from Alice's hands. I only heard the whoosh of the air whistling past the crystal, and my eyes flickered up in time to see the vase shatter into ten thousand diamond shards against the kitchen floor. We were perfectly still as the fragmented crystal bounced and skittered in every direction with an unmusical tinkling, all eyes on Alice's back. My first illogical thought was that Alice was playing some joke on us. Because there was no way Alice could have dropped the vase _by accident_. I could have darted across the room to catch the vase in plenty of time myself, if I hadn't assumed she would get it. And how would it fall through her fingers in the first place? Her perfectly sure fingers… I had never seen a vampire drop anything by accident. Ever. And then Alice was facing us, twisting in a move so fast it didn't exist. Her eyes were halfway here and halfway locked on the future, wide, staring, filling her thin face till they seemed to overflow it. Looking into her eyes was like looking out of a grave from the inside; I was buried in the terror and despair and agony of her gaze. I heard Edward gasp; it was a broken, half-choked sound. _"What?"_ Jasper growled, leaping to her side in a blurred rush of movement, crushing the broken crystal under his feet. He grabbed her shoulders and shook her sharply. She seemed to rattle silently in his hands. "_What, Alice?"_ Emmett moved into my peripheral vision, his teeth bared while his eyes darted toward the window, anticipating an attack. There were was only silence from Esme, Carlisle, and Rose, who were frozen just as I was. Jasper shook Alice again. "What _is_ it?" "They're coming for us" Alice and Edward whispered together, perfectly synchronized. "All of them." Silence. For once, I was the quickest to understand—because something in their words triggered my own vision. It was only the distant memory of a dream—faint, transparent, indistinct as if I were peering through thick gauze… In my head, I saw a line of black advancing on me, the ghost of my half-forgotten human nightmare. I could not see the glint of their ruby eyes in the shrouded image, or the shine of their sharp wet teeth, but I knew where the gleam should be… Stronger than the memory of the sight, came the memory of the _feel_—the wrenching need to protect the precious thing behind me. I wanted to snatch Renesmee up into my arms, to hide her behind my skin and hair, to make her invisible. But I couldn't even turn to look at her. I felt not like stone but ice. For the first time since I'd been reborn a vampire, I felt cold. I barely heard the confirmation of my fears. I didn't need it. I already knew. "The Volturi," Alice moaned. "All of them," Edward groaned at the same time. "Why?" Alice whispered to herself. "How?" "When?" Edward whispered. "Why?" Esme echoed. _"When?"_ Jasper repeated in a voice like splintering ice. Alice's eyes didn't blink, but it was as if a veil covered them; they became perfectly blank. Only her mouth held on to her expression of horror. "Not long," she and Edward said together. Then she spoke alone. "There's snow on the forest, snow on the town. Less than a month." "Why?" Carlisle was the one to ask this time. Esme answered. "They must have a reason. Maybe to see…" "This isn't about Bella," Alice said hollowly. "They're all coming—Aro, Caius, Marcus, every member of the guard, even the wives." "The wives never leave the tower," Jasper contradicted her in a flat voice. "Never. Not during the southern rebellions. Not when the Romanians tried to overthrow them. Not even when they were hunting the immortal children. Never."  
They're coming now," Edward whispered. "But _why?"_ Carlisle said again. "We've done nothing! And if we had, what could we possibly do that would bring _this_ down on us?"  
"There are so many of us," Edward answered dully. "They mist want to make sure that…" He didn't finish. "That doesn't answer the crucial question! Why?" I felt I knew the answer to Carlisle's question, and yet at the same time I didn't. Renesmee was the reason why, I was sure. Somehow I'd known from the very beginning that they would come for her. My subconscious had warned me before I'd known I was carrying her. It felt oddly expected. As if I'd somehow always known that the Volturi would come to take my happiness from me. But that still didn't answer the question. "Go back, Alice," Jasper pleaded. "Look for the trigger. Search." Alice shook her head slowly, her shoulder sagging. "It came out of nowhere Jazz. I wasn't looking for them, or even for us. I was just looking for Irina. She wasn't where I expected her to be…" Alice trailed off, her eyes drifting again. She stared at nothing for a long second. And the her head jerked up, her eyes hard as flint. I heard Edward catch his breath. "She decided to go to them," Alice said. "Irina decided to go the Volturi. And then they will decide…It's as if they're waiting for her. Like their decision was already made, and just waiting on her…" It was silent again as we digested this. What would Irina tell the Volturi that would result in Alice's appalling vision? "Can we stop her?" Jasper asked. "There's no way. She's almost there." "What I she doing?" Carlisle was asking, but I wasn't paying attention to the discussion now. All my focus was on the picture that was painstakingly coming together in my head. I pictured Irina poised on the cliff, watching. What had she seen? A vampire and a werewolf who were best friends. I'd been focused on that image, one that would obviously explain her reaction. But that was not all that she'd seen. She'd also seen a child. An exquisitely beautiful child showing off in the falling snow, clearly more than human… Irina…the orphaned sisters…Carlisle had said that losing their mother had made Tanya, Kate, and Irina purists when it came to the law. Just half a minute ago, Jasper had the words himself: _Not even when they were hunting the immortal children…_The immortal children—the unmentionable bane, the appalling taboo. With Irina's past, how could she apply any other reading to what she'd seen that day in the narrow field? She had not been close enough to hear Renesmee's heart, to feel the heat radiating from her body. Renesmee's rosy cheeks could have been a trick on our part for all she knew. After all, the Cullens were in league with werewolves. From Irina's point of view, maybe this meant nothing was beyond us… Irina, wringing her hands in the snowy wilderness—not mourning Laurent, after all, but knowing it was her duty to turn the Cullens in, knowing what would happen if she did. Apparently her conscience had won out over the centuries of friendship. And the Volturi's response to this kind of infraction was so automatic, it was already decided. I turned and draped myself over Renesmee's sleeping body, covering her with my hair, burying my face in her curls. "Think of what she saw that afternoon," I said in a low voice interrupting whatever Emmett was beginning to say. "To someone who'd lost a mother because of the immortal children, what would Renesmee look like?" Everything was silent again as the others caught up to where I was already. "An immortal child," Carlisle whispered. I felt Edward kneel beside me, wrap his arms over us both. "But she's wrong," I went on. "Renesmee isn't like those other children. They were frozen, but she grows so much every day. They were out of control, but she never hurts Charlie or Sue or even shows them things that would upset them. She _can_ control herself. She's already smarter than most adults. There would be no reason…." I babbled on, waiting for someone to exhale with relief, waiting for the icy tension in the room to relax as they realized I was right. The room just seemed to get colder. Eventually my small voice trailed off into silence. No one spoke for a long time. Then Edward whispered into my hair. "It's not the kind of crime they hold a trial, for, love," he said quietly. "Aro's seen Irina's _proof_ in her thoughts. They come to destroy, not to be reasoned with." "But they're wrong," I said stubbornly. "They won't wait for us to show them that." His voice was still quiet, gentle, velvet…and yet the pain and desolation in the sound was unavoidable. His voice was like Alice's eyes before—like the inside of a tomb. "What can we do?" I demanded. Renesmee was so warm and perfect in my arms, dreaming peacefully. I'd worried so much about Renesmee's speeding age—worried that she would only have little over a decade of life…That terror seemed ironic now. Little over a month…Was this the limit? I'd had more happiness than most people ever experienced. Was there some natural law that demanded equal shares of happiness and misery? Was my joy overthrowing that balance? Was four months all I could have? It was Emmett who answered my rhetorical question. "We fight," he said calmly. "We can't win," Jasper growled. I could imagine how his face would look, how his body would curve protectively over Alice's. "Well, we can't run. Not with Demetri around." Emmett made a disgusted noise, and I knew instinctively that he was not upset by the idea of the Volturi's tracker, but by the idea of running away. "And I don't know we _can't_ win," he said. "There are a few options to consider. We don't have to fight alone." My head snapped up at that. "We don't have to sentence the Quileutes to death, either, Emmett!" "Chill, Bella." His expression was no different from when he was contemplating fighting anacondas. Even the threat of annihilation couldn't change Emmett's perspective, his ability to thrill to a challenge. "I didn't mean the pack. Be realistic, though—do you really think Jacob or Sam is going to ignore an invasion? Even if it wasn't about Nessie? Not to mention that, thanks to Irina, Aro knows about our alliance with the pack now, too. But I was thinking of our other friends." Carlisle echoed me in a whisper. "Other friends we don't have to sentence to death." "Hey, we'll let them decide," Emmett said in a placating tone. "I'm not saying they have to fight with us." I could see the plan refining itself in his head as he spoke. "If they'd just stand beside us, just long enough to make the Volturi hesitate. Bella's right, after all. If we could force them to stop and listen. Though that might take away any reason for a fight…" There was a hint of a smile on Emmett's face now. I was surprised no had hit him yet. I wanted to. "Yes," Esme said eagerly. "That makes sense, Emmett. All need is for the Volturi to pause for one moment. Just long enough to _listen_." "We'd need quite a show of witnesses," Rosalie said harshly, her voice brittle as glass. Esme nodded in agreement, as if she hadn't heard the sarcasm in Rosalie's tone. "We can ask that much of our friends. Just to witness." "We'd do it for them," Emmett said. "We'll have to ask them just right," Alice murmured. I looked to see her eyes were a dark void again. "They'll have to be shown very carefully." "Shown?" Jasper asked. Alice and Edward both looked down at Renesmee. Then Alice's eyes glazed over. "Tanya's family," she said. "Siobhan's coven. Amun's. Some of the nomads—Garrett and Mary for certain. Maybe Alistair." "What about Peter and Charlotte?" Jasper asked half fearfully, as if he hoped the answer was no, and his brother could be spared from the coming carnage. "Maybe." "The Amazons?" Carlisle asked. "Kachiri, Zafrina, and Senna?" Alice seemed too deep into her vision to answer at first; finally she shuddered, and her eyes flickered back to the present. She met Carlisle's eyes for the tiniest fraction of a second and then looked down. "I can't see." "What was that?" Edward asked, his whisper a demand. "That part in the jungle. Are we going to look for them?" "I can't see," Alice repeated, not meeting his eyes. A flash of confusion crossed Edward's face./"We'll have to split up and hurry—before the snow sticks to the ground. We have to round up whomever we ca and get them here to show them." She zoned again. "Ask Eleazar. There is more to this than just an immortal child." The silence was ominous for another long moment while Alice was in her trance. She blinked slowly when it was over, her eyes peculiarly opaque despite the fact she was clearly in the present. "There is so much. We have to hurry," she whispered.  
"Alice?" Edward asked. "That was too fast—I didn't understand. What was—?" "I can't see!" she exploded back at him. "Jacob's almost here!" Rosalie took a step toward the front door. "I'll deal with—" "No, let him come," Alice said quickly, her voice straining higher with each word. "I'll see better away from Nessie, too. I need to go. I need to really concentrate. I need to see everything I can. I have to go. Come on, Jasper, there's no time to waste!" We all could hear Jacob on the stairs. Alice yanked, impatient, on Jasper's hand. He followed quickly, confusion in his eyes just like Edward's. They darted out the door in the silver night. "Hurry!" she called back to us. "You have to find them all!" "Find what?" Jacob asked, shutting the door behind him. "Where'd Alice go?" No one answered; we all just stared. Jacob shook the wet from his hair and pulled his arms through the sleeves of his t-shirt, his eyes on Renesmee. "Hey, Bells! I thought you guys would have gone home by now…" He looked up to me finally, blinked, and then stared. I watched his expression as the room's atmosphere finally touched him. He glanced down, eyes wide, at the wet spot on the floor, the scattered roses, the fragments of crystal. His fingers quivered. "What" he asked flatly. "What happened?" I couldn't think where to begin. No one else found the words either. Jacob crossed the room in three long strides and dropped to his knees beside Renesmee and me. I could feel the heat shaking off his body as tremors rolled down his arms to his shaking hands. "Is she okay?" he demanded, touching her forehead, tilting his head as he listened to her heart. "Don't mess with me, Bella, please!" "Nothing's wrong with Renesmee," I choked out, the words breaking in strange places. "Then who?" "All of us, Jacob," I whispered. And it was there in my voice, too—the sound of the inside of a grave. "It's over. We've all been sentenced to die."' But Selena Gomez, a very good singer and actress, the star of _Wizards of Waverly Place_ puts it best, when she sings the show theme song—_Everything Is Not What It Seems_—and you're going to hear it, right now." I started singing and, when I'd finished, Scarecrow muttered, "Smart and she's got a good voice too." _"Well you know everything is gonna be a breeze. The end will no doubt justify the means. You can fix any problem with the slightest ease. Yes, please. But you might find out, it will go to your head when you write a report on a book you never read. With the snap of your fingers, you can make your bed. That's why I said, 'everything is not it seems when you can get what you want in your wildest dreams. Everything is not what it seems. You might run into trouble if you go to extremes. Everything is not what it seems. When you can have what you want by the simplest of means. Be careful not to mess with the balance of things, because everything is not what it seems.' Well you know everything is gonna be a breeze. The end will no doubt justify the means. You can fix any problem with the slightest ease. Yes, please. But you might find out, it will go to your head when you write a report on a book you never read. With the snap of your fingers, you can make your bed. That's why I said, 'everything is not it seems when you can get what you want in your wildest dreams. Everything is not what it seems. You might run into trouble if you go to extremes. Everything is not what it seems.' When you can have what you want by the simplest of means. Be careful not to mess with the balance of things, because everything is not what it seems.'" _ Then I said, "See, how can you say someone's Wicked, if you don't really know them, what they're like? I think, no, I feel saying that the Witch of the West is Wicked, simply because she and the Wizard don't agree on some points, is wrong. 'What is popular is not always what's right and what is right isn't always what's popular.' Maybe, just maybe the Witch wants to fit in and 'terrorizing' Oz is the only way she's noticed. Like me. See, what I gathered is that the Witch was picked on, left out, ignored, the way I was, am. It's not right. She's stuck on the outside looking in, and you're not doing anything to fix it. You're making it worse for her, and for yourselves. My guess is till she's accepted, by all of you; she'll just keep on 'terrorizing' Oz." I paused and, after taking a deep breath, began to sing, again. _"You don't know my name. You don't know anything about me. I try to play nice. I want to be in your game. The things you say, you may think I never hear about them, but word travels fast. I'm standing here behind your back, to tell you to your face. You don't know what's like to be outside the crowd. You don't know how it feels to be left out. And you don't know what it's like to be your own best friend, on the outside looking in. If you could read my mind, you might see more than meets the eye. And you've been all wrong; not who you think I am. You've never given me a chance. You don't know what it's like to be outside the crowd. You don't know how it feels to be left out. And you don't know what's like to be your own best friend, on the outside looking in. Well, I'm tired of staying at home. I'm bored and all alone. I'm sick of wasting all my time. You don't know what it's like to be outside the crowd. You don't know how it feels be left out. You don't know what it's like to be your own best friend. You don't know what it's like to be outside the crowd. You don't know how it feels to be left out. And you don't know what it's like to be your own best friend, on the outside looking in._—or like Aladdin says, -_"Riffraff, street rat, I don't buy that. If only they'd look closer, would they see a poor boy? No sirree. They'd find out there's so much more to me."_

When I was done, I grabbed my bag and skipped off the stage cheerfully singing _So Far, So Great_, the theme song from _Sonny with a Chance_, and the Ozians were furious with me for defending their worst enemy—the Wicked Witch of the West. _"Babadada. Babadada. Babadada. Off to the races, I'm going places. Might be a long shot, not gonna waste it. This is the big break and it's calling my name. Yeah. So far, so great. Get with it. At least as how I see it is having a dream is just the beginning. So far, so great. Believe it. Can't take away this feeling. Of taking a ride with chance on my side. Yeah, I can't wait. So far, so great. Babadada. Babadada. Babadada. Might need to wing it. Still gonna bring it. Not gonna single. I'm going swimming. Swim for the visit. Sky's not the limit today. Yeah. So far, so great. Get with it. At least as how I see it is having a dream is just the beginning. So far, so great. Believe it. Can't take away this feeling. Of taking a ride with chance on my side. Yeah, I can't wait. So far, so great. Everyone says don't get your hopes up. Learn the ropes and climb the ladder. I know the odds of just being here is the best and it only gets better. It only gets better. Yeah. So far, so great. Get with it. At least as how I see it is having a dream is just the beginning. So far, so great. Believe it. Can't take away this feeling. Of taking a ride with chance on my side. Yeah, I can't wait. So far, so great. So far so great. I can't wait. Babadada. Babadada. Babadada. Yow."_

I grinned and said, "I've got work to do."


	3. Chapter 3

Later, I was captured by the Witch and I said, "I don't think you're all that bad. You're fighting for what you believe in and no one should be able to change who you are." "Oh shut up, and unless you plan on giving me those shoes, I'm not letting you go." She shot back. I sighed and thought, _Time for Operation Nudge._ I sighed and said, "See, I would, but they won't come off my feet, and I can't give them to you, unless you help me win the bet I made with Glinda, 'cause you see, I'm really clumsy and unless I get hurt—twisted ankle, sprained ankle, broken leg, or something—before the next time I see her, I have to keep the shoes, but the pep rally doesn't count—it was a Witch Hunting rally, actually—sort of like back in the Middle Ages—which were centuries ago—and I really want these shoes off my feet as much as you want them back—since everyone saw her and…" The Witch clapped her hand over my mouth and demanded, "Do you ever shut up?" I thought hard and said, "Nope." She groaned and said, "Great, now I have to listen to you babbling until the Witch Hunters come and kill me."

Then Glinda arrived and the Witch sent me to a room and on the way to the room, I fell down the stairs. I got up, brushed myself off, sat down in corner, sighed and pulling out my Twilight journal, flipped through it till I found the words to the song _POSSIBILITY_, and then began to sing. _"There's a possibility. There's a possibility. All that I had was all I'm gonna get. Mmmmmmmmmmmmmm. There's a possibility. There's a possibility. All I gonna get is gone with your step. All I gonna get is gone with your stare. So tell me when you hear my heart stop. You're the only one that knows. Tell me when you hear my silence. There's a possibility I wouldn't know. Mmmmmmmmmmmmmm. Know that when you leave. Know that when you leave. By blood and by me, you walk like a thief. By blood and by me, and I fall when you leave. So tell me when you hear my heart stop. You're the only one that knows. Tell me when you hear my silence. There's a possibility I wouldn't know. So tell me when my sigh is over. You're the reason why I'm closed. Tell me when you hear me falling. There's a possibility it wouldn't show. Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm. By blood and by me, and I'll fall when you leave. By blood and by me, I follow your lead. Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm."_

I grinned and called, "Glinda, I win the bet. I wanna take these shoes off now. I think I busted my ankle, _again_." She nodded and I came upstairs, slowly and Glinda said, "Elphie, this girl was not going with the crowd. She was defending you, trying to trap Madame Morrible and the Wizard. You should have seen it." I sighed and said, "Sometimes, you can't be so judgmental about someone just because they're different and I didn't mean to kill your sister. It was an accident." "It wasn't your fault. I'm Elphaba. My parents didn't name me Wicked Witch of the West, though my father would have." The Witch said. "He didn't like you." I guessed, and then said, "And I'm Madison Tiffany-Crystal, but all my friends call me Tiffany." She nodded and then said, "Sorry about locking you up and tricking you into falling down the stairs." "You got the shoes back," I pointed out, "And besides, I would have fallen down those stairs anyway." Elphaba suddenly asked, "What was that song you were singing earlier? It seemed a little, I don't know, sad." "_POSSIBILITY_, from the movie version of New Moon, during that time when Bella Swan's just a ghost of the girl she used to be and is sitting in her room, watching the world change around her, but not doing anything." I said. "So, yeah, it's a sad song, basically, it's about Bella and how she's thinking about what's she's lost—Edward and the other Cullens—, instead of what she has—her father, Chief Charlie Swan, Jacob Black, Jessica Stanley, Mike Newton, and Angela Weber—among other people."

She grinned and said, "You were sticking up for me?" I nodded and said, "See, I know what it's like to be ignored, picked on, stuff like that—it's the story of my life." She nodded and then I said, "See, they, the Ozians, don't know the real you. They're afraid of you, because you're different." Elphaba nodded and said, "You don't mind my green skin?" I shook my head and said, "It makes you unique, like your abilities do." I held out my hand to her and said, "I can be your friend." Elphaba cocked her head to the side, confused, and I said, "Song from Veggie Tales—about accepting others, as friends, even if they're different." Elphaba rolled her eyes and said, "Okay, then, sing it." I nodded and began to sing, _"Have you ever seen a boy with funny clothes? A girl with braces on her teeth or freckles on her nose? Some kids call them oddballs; some kids call them weird. Is it my imagination, or does Aunt Ruth have a beard? God makes lots of people in all colors, shapes, and sizes. He loves them very much and what we need to realize is that calling people names, because they're different is wrong. Instead we need to look on them in love and sing this song. I can be friend. I can be your friend. Any day in any weather, we can have fun and play together 'cause I can be your friend. Yeah, we're all pretty different—some are skinny, some are stout. But the inside's the part that we're supposed to care about. Aye, that's where we got feelings that are very much the same. And so instead of weirdo, I think friend's a better name. I can be your friend. La, la, la, la. I can be your friend. La, la, la, la. It doesn't matter if your hair is red or yellow. We can have lunch; I'll share my jello, 'cause I can be your friend. Yeah!"_


	4. Chapter 4

Elphaba nodded and said, "So, now what?" I shrugged and said, "I have an idea. On this show, Sonny with a Chance, there're two shows within it—Mackenzie Falls and So Random—the second one's the important one. Anyway, once the cast—Sonny, Tawni, Zora, Nico, and Grady—did a sketch and called it, "Wicked Witch of the Web," to stop a blog-operator, Sharona." Glinda shook her head and Elphaba said, "I don't get it." "But it didn't work." The two girls frowned at me and then I said, "What do I look like? A super genius?"

Then I said, "That's it." "What's it," Elphaba asked. "I have a plan." I said evenly. Glinda raised her eyebrows and asked, "What?" I said, "We'd better find someplace safe and fast—can't let anyone outside the three of us alert Madame Morrible." They nodded and I said, "Let's go back to my place." We all went back to my house and I ran to my room. Elphaba followed me and asked, "What are you doing?" I grabbed a CD—KISS & TELL by SELENA GOMEZ & THE SCENE—and I said, "I know what I'm doing. Just trust me."

Elphaba glanced at Glinda and then they both said, "You're insane." I glared at them and muttered, "Tell me something I don't know." Then I laughed and said, "Again, what is with you two making me think of different songs?" "Another song?" Glinda said, raising her eyebrows. "Sing it," Elphaba said. "No time," I said. "Maybe later, after we've completed our plan." "Which is..." Elphaba said, motioning. "OPERATION: STOP AND ERASE," I said evenly. Glinda scrunched up her face and Elphaba said, "Quit thinking. You'll hurt yourself." Glinda smacked Elphaba and I said, "Quit fighting. There's not a lot of time."

I grabbed my CD player, the one in the living room and asked, "Electrical power at Kiamo Ko?" Elphaba nodded and, pointing at Elphaba, I said, "You start writing an 'I-surrender-speech." "Why?" she asked. "We need someway to lure Madame Morrible out, don't we?" I pointed out. Then Elphaba froze and said, "I get it." Glinda shrugged and said, "I still don't get it." "Okay, here's the plan. Elphaba, don't actually write a real speech—it has to be fake. Glinda, you will go tell Madame Morrible that Elphaba has surrendered and has a speech that she wants to read to the Ozians—and that the whole speech is to be included in all the newspapers, verbatim..." "Huh?" Glinda asked. "Word for word, Glinda," Elphaba muttered. I quickly continued. "—and that Elphaba wants the Witch Hunters to wait and that she wants to talk to Madame Morrible alone. If Madame Morrible asks how you found out about the speech, say you tried to rescue me, failed, but learned about the speech. I will remain hidden, downstairs, with the music. As soon as Madame Morrible arrives, I'll join Elphaba upstairs Glinda—you'll join the Witch Hunters, trying to buy Elphaba and myself some time to put this plan into action. If my memory serves me correctly, Madame Morrible and the other Ozians didn't care for my singing. Elphaba, after you've finished writing your 'speech' you'll hide it somewhere that Madame Morrible can't find it. You'll talk to her and I'll sing the song, _"STOP AND ERASE"_ during which you accuse her of being the truly Wicked one. That's the whole plan." I finished. "On three," Glinda said. "One, two, three." I said. "Let's do this." Elphaba declared. I nodded in agreement. Then I said, "Elphaba, Glinda." "Yes?" both girls asked. I said, "I think..." "IT'S ON!" we all said at the same time.


	5. Chapter 5

Elphaba and I quickly returned to Kiamo Ko and she put the finishing touches on her 'speech.' I helped her hide it—in my bag—and Glinda returned to the Emerald City. She immediately went to Madame Morrible. "It's true, Madame," Glinda reported. "The Witch does have the girl, and apparently, I just heard—she's written a speech—the Witch that is. She wrote a speech that she wants to read to the Ozians and she wants it in all the newspapers, word for word, and she wants to show it to you, alone. She doesn't want the Witch Hunters there. I really think you should go. The Witch wouldn't waste her time writing a speech that she doesn't even care about, would she?" Madame Morrible grimaced and asked, "Who told you?" "The Witch—I tried to go free the girl before the Witch Hunters arrived—I failed, but I did learn about her speech." "I'll leave at once," Madame Morrible said.

Glinda whispered to herself, "It's on." Then she went and joined the Witch Hunters. "Guys, wait for me," she called. "Glinda?" Lion asked. "What are you doing here?" Scarecrow asked. "It's Madame Morrible—she's gone to talk to the Witch and we can't go anywhere near the castle—it's sort of a private business conversation." "Well, when can we?" Tinman demanded. "As soon as we get the signal." Glinda replied. "What signal?" Scarecrow asked. "The all-clear," Glinda said, with a isn't-it-obvious-oh,-wait-you're-a-Scarecrow-and-Scarecrows-are-completely-brainless look on her face.

Elphaba glanced out the window and said, "It's on." I nodded and repeated, "It's on." Madame Morrible entered the castle and joined Elphaba, who said, "Hello, Madame Morrible." That was my cue to come upstairs. Elphaba put an illusion spell on me so no one could see me and I began to sing. "I heard you had a speech for the Ozians." Madame Morrible said. "Yeah, um, I kinda lost it." Elphaba said. "You lost your speech?" "Yeah, well, technically, Glinda was going to read it after the Witch Hunters killed me, but, um, then I decided I'd read it, but now I don't know where I put it." Elphaba said quickly. Then Madame Morrible asked, "What is that singing?" "A song, about you, and what you've done to me." Elphaba snarled. "Wicked Witch of the West indeed," she muttered. "You're the Wicked Witch, not me." Madame Morrible gasped and said, "I never." "Ever since that day in the Emerald City, since I first dared to try to defy gravity, you've been pushing me around, walking tall on me and knocking me down. That's done. I'm through. So shut up and listen to the song!" Madame Morrible, did, but I sensed her reluctance and Elphaba's anger.

"_You think you know me so well. You put me down it builds you up. You're kicking me around. You just can't get enough. And all your friends surround you. Without them by your side, you start to show your weakness. It's something you can't hide. Yeah, yeah. Well, stop and erase 'cause I'm gonna wipe that smile off your know-it-all face, woe-oh. Laugh while, yeah, live it up, but read my lips—the joke is on you, woe-oh. I figured it out—you're all about walking tall on the people you knock down. Well, stop and erase 'cause I'm gonna wipe that smile off your know-it-all face. I'm waking up, I'm feeling what I was scared to feel before. I got my eyes wide open. Won't take it anymore. All the lies and teasing. Guess I could never be that cool. You had them all believing, but now that's true. Yeah, yeah. Well, stop and erase 'cause I'm gonna wipe that smile off your know-it-all face, woe-oh. Laugh while you can, yeah, live it up, but read my lips—the joke is on you, woe-oh. I figured it out—you're all about walking tall on the people you knock down. Well, stop and erase 'cause I'm gonna wipe that smile off your know-it-all face. Countdown, the tables are turned. Better wise up, you've got a lot to learn. 'Cause you're all alone now. Well, stop and erase 'cause I'm gonna wipe that smile off you know-it-all face, woe-oh. Laugh while you can, yeah, live it up, but read my lips—the joke is on you, woe-oh. I figured it out—you're all about walking tall on the people you knock down. Well, stop and erase 'cause I'm gonna wipe that smile off your know-it-all face. Well, stop and erase 'cause I'm gonna wipe that smile off your know-it-all face, woe-oh. Laugh while you can, yeah, live it up, but read my lips—the joke is on you, woe-oh. I figured it out—you're all about walking tall on the people you knock down. Well, stop and erase, 'cause I'm gonna wipe that smile off your know-it-all face."_

The Witch Hunters began to grow impatient and Glinda insisted upon waiting. "I'm sure they'll be ready for us soon. I just know it," she kept reassuring the Witch Hunters. Lion shivered and said, "I want to go home." "I still want a brain," Scarecrow said. Tinman muttered, "I wish they'd hurry up."


	6. Chapter 6

Elphaba reversed the illusion and said, "We weren't actually alone, Madame Morrible, and there was no speech. We just said that so we'd get you out of the Emerald City." Elphaba nodded to me and I went over to the window and called, "It's on." Glinda nodded, left the Witch Hunters, and called, back to me, "It's on."

The Witch Hunters looked around, and, after realizing Glinda was gone, prepared to go to Kiamo Ko. I glanced out the window and said, "Get ready, here it goes everything." Glinda nodded and said, "It's on." I gritted my teeth and nodded. Elphaba said, "The speech—I have an idea." I noticed that Elphaba suddenly got nervous and I said, "We can't back down." I stared at her sternly and she and said, "What do we do now? The Witch Hunters will be here soon."

I nodded quickly and she asked, "Remember when you said you'd sing that other song—_"Tell Me Something I Don't Know"_—later?" I nodded and she hissed, "I think that the time for you to sing that song is now." I nodded and said, "It's on." Then I froze and I said, "I have a better song idea. Just follow my lead." I dropped my voice when Madame Morrible glared at the three of us and I said, "Oh, and, um, Madame Morrible, by the way, in the words of Maximum Ride, "And _you're_ a pathetic, cold wastoid, who's going to grow old _alone_ and die and then roast in hell _forever_." She gasped and Elphaba started snickering. Glinda's eyes just widened and I said, "'Well, I get under people's skins. It's a gift I have, what can I say?'—again, thank you, Max."

I glanced at Glinda and Elphaba and quickly said, "Our code phrase—it's on—is the name of this other song—_It's On_." The two girls nodded at me and I hissed, "I think I have an idea, again just follow my lead." I smirked, knowingly, at Madame Morrible, before turning my attention to the incoming Witch Hunters. I had to distract them, fast. I clapped my hands together and then said, "It's on!" Elphaba and Glinda both nodded in agreement and said, "It's on!" Then Elphaba said, "Just go with _"Tell Me Something I Don't Know"_."

I nodded, silently, agreeing to go with her plan. Then I grabbed Elphaba and Glinda and said, "There's this other song I was thinking of using for my speech, but I figured they—the Ozians I mean—wanted me to shut up so I didn't use it. But it just might work now." "What's this song called?" Elphaba asked. "_"Underdog"_, by Jonas Brothers—it's about a girl who's fighting for a better tomorrow, and is outnumbered, but will one day change the world." "If you think it will work," Elphaba said doubtfully. "Um, Elphaba, do me a favor and don't believe another word you may hear me say to the Witch Hunters tonight." She nodded silently and quickly hid Glinda in a closet—to protect her.

I nodded and greeted the Witch Hunters casually. "Hey guys. You missed it. Apparently, the Wizard is so confident that we can beat the Witch that he's sent the Press Secretary to get full details as to how we beat her. Unfortunately, he just doesn't realize how much of, well, of an _Underdog_, she really is. And I was right about her. She just wants to do what's right."

"_She's an underdog who lives next door to me. She's always heard you won't amount to anything. And it kills me to watch the agony behind her eyes. It's tragic that someway people pass her by, but now I realize that. Everyone sees her, but nobody knows her. She screams in her pillow for a better tomorrow. She hates it. She takes it. Watch out for that girl. One day she may change the world. She's original, never trying to fit in. She's got a way to always go against the grain. Oh, yeah. Someday they'll see how beautiful she really is. I know the last will be the first. The table's gonna turn 'cause. Everyone sees her, but nobody knows her. She screams in her pillow for a better tomorrow. She hates it. She takes it. Watch out for that girl. One day she may change the world. If you say I'll be in a movie. She'll still be in that store. A better day is attention. Look, she's gone. She's an underdog. Yeah. She means the world to me. Yeah. Everyone sees her, but nobody knows her. She screams in her pillow for a better tomorrow. She hates it. She makes it. Watch out for that girl. One day she may change the world. Everyone sees her, but nobody knows her. She screams in her pillow for a better tomorrow. She hates it. She makes it. Watch out for that girl. One day she may change the world." _

As I sang, Glinda pressed her against the closet door, and whispered, softly to herself, so she could still hear me singing, "Man, that girl is smarter than I gave her credit for. First she wins that stupid bet—why did I agree to it anyway—and now she's right about Elphie. No one really does know Elphie, not even me. Maybe Nessa didn't know her sister, either."

The others looked at me, and Tinman said, "But everyone says that she's Wicked. Why?" "No one really knows who she is." I replied evenly. "The true Wicked one is the Press Secretary, Madame Morrible." "So, how do we defeat her?" I pulled out a second speech I'd had ready for this and said, "We're all going to the Emerald City, everyone, including the Witch."


	7. Chapter 7

On the way to the Emerald City, Glinda went ahead of us and told the Wizard that Elphaba was really his daughter. I glanced at the ground and said, "Here goes everything." "Good luck," Elphaba hissed at me. I glanced at her and said, "You'll need it more than I will." Scarecrow, who apparently was really Elphaba's boyfriend, Fiyero, Tinman, who was Boq, Lion, and I, along with Elphaba, who still had the broom, went to talk to Wizard. Madame Morrible's time was running out.

I faced the others, and said, "Here we go. We can do this. All together. This is what we came here for—to help others. To stop the Wicked Witch." We greeted the Wizard and he told Lion, Tinman, Scarecrow—I refused to call him Fiyero—and myself to leave so he could talk to Elphaba alone. We all waited for several minutes, but I figured they were having a family reunion of sorts. I had to smile, as I remembered how I had nearly brought down Madame Morrible myself—I could do it, too, if given the chance. As I prepared to go out to explain Elphaba's innocence, I sighed and said, "Here we go again." I gave Glinda one look, who smiled at me.

Then I said, "On the way to the Emerald City, Glinda went ahead of us and told the Wizard that Elphaba was really his daughter. I glanced at the ground and said, "Here goes everything." "Good luck," Elphaba hissed at me. I glanced at her and said, "You'll need it more than I will." Scarecrow, who apparently was really Elphaba's boyfriend, Fiyero, Tinman, who was Boq, Lion, and I, along with Elphaba, who still had the broom, went to talk to Wizard. Madame Morrible's time was running out.

I faced the others, and said, "Here we go. We can do this. All together. This is what we came here for—to help others. To stop the Wicked Witch." We greeted the Wizard and he told Lion, Tinman, Scarecrow—I refused to call him Fiyero—and myself to leave so he could talk to Elphaba alone. We all waited for several minutes, but I figured they were having a family reunion of sorts. I had to smile, as I remembered how I had nearly brought down Madame Morrible myself—I could do it, too, if given the chance. As I prepared to go out to explain Elphaba's innocence, I sighed and said, "Here we go again." I gave Glinda one look, who smiled at me.

Then I said,

"Okay, I'm sure some of you hate me for what I said earlier. But listen to me. You were all taught that the Wizard is wonderful and good, and he is. He really is. But he's been controlled lately, by someone within his own government. That someone is none other than his Press Secretary, Madame Morrible. If she is not stopped, she will destroy all of Oz, not just one person. She is dangerous and too ambitious. As for the so-called Wicked Witch of West—she's just an _underdog_ against Madame Morrible. Elphaba—that's her name—not the Wicked Witch of the West—was in way over her head. She was struggling just weeks after leaving the Emerald City since none of you dared to believe her or help her. You all chose to support the real Wicked Witch—Madame Morrible—and her lies.—_"She's an underdog who lives next door to me. She's always heard you won't amount to anything. And it kills me to watch the agony behind her eyes. It's tragic that someway people pass her by, but now I realize that. Everyone sees her, but nobody knows her. She screams in her pillow for a better tomorrow. She hates it. But she takes it. Watch out for that girl. One day she may change the world. She's original, never trying to fit in. She's got a way to always go against the grain. Oh, yeah. Someday they'll see how beautiful she really is. I know the last will be the first. The table's gonna turn 'cause. That everyone sees her, but nobody knows her. She screams in her pillow for a better tomorrow. She hates it. But she fakes it. Watch out for that girl. One day she may change the world. Maybe she'll be in a movie. Maybe she'll be in a song. Better pay her some attention before she's gone. She's an underdog. Yeah. She means the world to me. Yeah. Everyone sees her, but nobody knows her. She screams in her pillow for a better tomorrow. She hates it. But she makes it. Watch out for that girl. One day she may change the world. Everyone sees her, but nobody knows her. She screams in her pillow for a better tomorrow. She hates it. But she makes it. Watch out for that girl. One day she may change the world."—_I know what I say seems crazy, but yes, she may have had more power than others here, but even that sometimes it isn't enough. I came here for a reason. I brought the Witch with me so she can tell what she was trying to do—to save Oz, to save her home, not that you cared. Besides, _this is what we came here for_.—_"They say that life is a two-way street. When you're not sure, you gotta trust your feet to know the right way. You can keep on moving with your head down or you can stop and take a look around. And that's the choice I've made, yeah. It's for that movie inside your head. Making memories we can't forget. And when you can't forget. You're gonna know in your soul this is what we came here for. So live it loud, here and now. This moment, it won't be ignored. So why not open up that door? It's what we came here for. For every song that we let play outside. And melodies we get to ride. Every time we sing. The friends we've made, the fun we've had. Remembering is gonna make me laugh. It's a beautiful thing, so beautiful. I wanna send it around the world 'cause everyone should feel this good. 'Cause when you feel this good. You're gonna know in your soul this is what we came here for. So live it loud, here and now. This moment, it won't be ignored. So why not open up that door? It's what we came here for. We're just gettin' started. To celebrating what we are. You're gonna know in your soul this is what we came here for. So live it loud, here and now. This moment, it won't be ignored. You're gonna know in your soul this is what we came here for. So live it loud, here and now. This moment, it won't be ignored. So why not open up that door? Open up that door. So come on, open up that door. It's what we came here, came here for. That's what we came here...came here for._"—Tell me something, could you possibly forgive her for she's done? Elphaba's willing to apologize if you're willing to forgive her. She's really hoping that _it's not too late_ for her to beg your forgiveness.—"_Ooo. Here I am. Feels like the walls are closing in, once again. It's time to face it and be strong. I wanna do the right thing now. I know it's up to me. Somehow I've lost my way. If I could take it all back I would now. I never meant to let you all down. Now I've got to try to turn it all around and figure out how to fix this. I know there's a way so I promise I'm gonna clean up the mess I made. Maybe it's not too late. Maybe it's not too late. So I'll take a stand, even though it's complicated. If I can, I wanna change the way I've made it. I've gotta do the right thing now. I know it's up to me. Somehow I'll find my way. If I could take it all back I would now. I never meant to let you all down. Now I've got to try to turn it all around and figure out how to fix this. I know there's a way so I promise I'm gonna clean up the mess I made. Maybe it's not too late. I'm gonna find the strength to be the one who holds it all together. Show you that I'm sorry, but I know that we can make it better. If I could take it all back I would now. I never meant to let you all down. Now I've got to try to turn it all around and figure out how to fix this. I know there's a way so I promise I'm gonna clean up the mess I made. Maybe it's not too late. I never meant to let you all down. Now I've got to try to turn it all around and figure out how to fix this. I know there's a way so I promise I'm gonna clean up the mess I made. Maybe it's not too late. Maybe it's not too late. Ooo._"—I just hope you can all learn to forgive Elphaba in time and that you'll learn where you went wrong.—"_Come with me. I'll take you now to a place that you fear. For no reason why. Your heart has turned away from me and I will make you understand. Everything will become clear to you when you see things through another's eyes. Everything will become clear to you. Whatever's meant for you, you will find. Come with me. I'll take you there to a place where you'll see everything you need to be the one you need to be. And all of those things that you feared will disappear from you in time. Everything will become clear to you when you see things through another's eyes. Everything will become clear to you. Whatever's meant for you, you will find._"—Elphaba was stuck in a dark place, trapped by lies, and trying to escape. All she needs is forgiveness and a little help, she'll be free—"_Everywhere I turn, I hurt someone. But there's nothing I can say to change the things I've done. Of all the things I hid from you I cannot hide the shame. And I pray someone, something will come, will take away the pain. There's no way out of this dark place. No hope, no future. I know I, I can't be free. But I can see another way. I can't face another day. Tell me where did I go wrong? Everyone I loved, they're all gone. I'd do everything so diff'rently, but I can't turn back the time. There's no shelter from the storm inside of me. Oh. There's no way out of this dark place. No hope, no future. I know I, I can't be free. But I can't see another way. Oh, and I can't face another day. I can't believe the worlds I hear. It's like an answer to prayer. When I look around, I see this place, this time, this friend of mine. I know it's hard but you found somehow to look into your heart and to forgive me now. You've given me the strength to see just where my journey ends. You've given me the strength to carry. Oh. I see the path from this dark place. I see my future. Ooh, your forgiveness has set me free. Oh, and I can see another way. I can face another day, yeah. I see the path. I can see the path. I see the future. I see the path from this dark place. I see my future. I see the path. I can see the path. I see the future. I see the path..."—_Don't you see what I'm trying to say to you? It's not that hard. Or at least it shouldn't be. Not that I know anything since most of you would say I'm just a kid. Yeah, I'm a kid, but a kid with a very different way of looking at things. In fact, I have this poem—I just found it—I'd wanted to read earlier. If you ask me it's a pretty good poem too—"Look beyond what you see. People seem to judge everyday/ Those around them on what they say./ Or even how they look and act./ Never caring what lies in the heart./ Teasing carelessly, hurting them./ Forgetting they have feelings too./ Basing final opinions on what you first/ See never really works, only hurts./ That shy girl could save the world./ Or that boy next door could be your best friend./ You'll never know unless you/ Look beyond what you see./ Look to the heart./ No matter the differences,/ You're never far apart./ Try to understand how they feel./ Accept them, no matter how strange./ Try to let them be themselves rather than change./ Be their friend, ready and willing to help them./ Don't let other tell you, "They're too different."/ And look beyond what you see."—that's what I've been trying to say along. Just give her a second chance and don't believe Madame Morrible. We've got to stop her before someone else gets hurt or killed. I didn't really kill the Witch of the East..." "Nessarose!" Elphaba yelled to me—Sorry and you could have told me that earlier, like before we got back to Emerald City—I mean, Nessarose. I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time as was she.—_"She might fool them but she don't fool me. She talks much too earnestly and when Glinda gave her the shoes, I had nothing else to lose and I asked her to take my hand. I asked her to please understand. Oh, they love her so 'cause she's so sticky sweet, but she just doesn't seem honest to me and when Glinda asked me to choose, well, I had nothing much else and—and I asked her to take my hand. I asked her who once was my friend, I thought 'til the end. And I thought that I had the secret to life, but I don't, do I? Do I? And I thought that I had the secret to life, but I don't, do I? I follow her now down the Yellow Brick Road, chasing her for revenge, I suppose. She causes destruction wherever she goes. It was her house that killed Nessarose. It was her house that killed Nessarose. That's just the way life goes."—_It was Madame Morrible who created that tornado that killed Nessarose. Don't you see that you don't always really know someone despite what they tell you? I need to go."

And with that, I silently walked away. I faced Elphaba and said, "I did all I could. Now we'll have to wait and see." And with that, I silently walked away. I faced Elphaba and said, "I did all I could. Now we'll have to wait and see."


	8. Chapter 8

Elphaba nodded silently and I heard a loud racket—"Kill the Witch!" I ran outside and they were all clamoring for Madame Morrible to be killed. I rejoined Elphaba and said, "It worked better than we'd hoped—they want Madame Morrible killed." "Was that part of your plan?" she asked. "No." I replied. "But, hey, it works for me." I finished quickly, before Elphaba could get me to stop the riot that was starting outside. Elphaba looked at me intently. "Stop that riot, before I throw you outside and let you get killed," she threatened. I quickly went out and held up my hand for silence. Immediately everyone fell silent.

"People of Oz. I never intended for anyone to get killed, not even Madame Morrible. I merely just wanted you to forgive Elphaba. She may be Wicked, but how will she learn anything if she is killed? She will not learn anything. This is how I was taught. I'd intended for her to be jailed for life. Being killed will not teach her anything..." "Wickedness must be punished!" Someone yelled to me. "I agree, but will this teach her anything?" I asked. "I don't think so. She's got to learn and I've found that the best way to teach is by forcing them to see where the one at fault saw where they went wrong. I'll explain, but first, can you all do me a favor and not interrupt me during this speech, anymore, like what happened during my last two speeches." They all nodded silently and I continued my third speech that I would give in Oz. "We can better teach Madame Morrible if we jail her. She won't be able to fight back especially if we keep anything she can use to use her powers. I know what I'm talking about, even though it might seem like I don't. I'm smarter than most people here seem to realize. Maybe if we sent her on a nice long road trip, she may just learn something, hopefully. Like Kenai does in Brother Bear—it's a movie I saw once.—_"Come with me. I'll take you now to a place that you fear. For no reason why. Your heart has turned away from me. And I will make you understand. Everything will become clear to you when you see things through another's eyes. Everything will become clear to you. Whatever's meant for you, you will find. Come with me. I'll take you there to a place where you'll see. Everything you need to be the one you need to be. And all of those things that you fear will disappear from you in time. Everything will become clear to you when you see things through another's eyes. Everything will become clear to you. Whatever's meant for you, you will find."_—Or like I did during my journey here in Oz. You see she has to see things through someone else's eyes and find what was meant for her—let everything become clear to her. It's her turn to learn and Elphaba's turn to be the teacher. She will understand someday. Anyway, she's got to be stopped and I know how. We flip the tables on her—but we don't kill her. We play games with her mind, keep her guessing as to when we'll strike next, and if I'm right, she'll crack and surrender. Don't let her get what she wants. She wants you to want to kill her. We can't afford to give her what she wants. I hate her, and I want to kill her, and she may be a traitor, but we shouldn't kill her. We should punish her my way. She's twisted too many things that others have said—including things that Elphaba has said. I know you all want to kill her, but if anything she should apologize for the harm she's done—the harm she's done to the reputations of the truly good—Glinda, the Wizard, and Elphaba. So many people got hurt and it's time to end it—time for us to see what her reaction when she sees how different everything is now—_"Hey! Hey! Hey! When you walk, you don't leave tracks. When you talk, they don't talk back. Believe in every word you say, but they don't know. They don't, don't know. Secrets that you just can't keep. Promises that you made me. You twisted it to suit yourself, but now I know. I know, I know. Ooh, everything that I told you. Ooh, you just smile and then you. Kiss and tell everything I said, stuck inside your little web. Everybody wants to know, yeah. Lips that lie, cover your track, sold me out, and you just laugh. Said we're friends until the end, yeah, but you don't mean it, don't mean it. You don't mean it, you don't mean it, no. I wish that I could take it back. You want it all, but you can't have that. People falling at your feet, but they don't know. They don't, don't know. You're gonna figure out real soon. The dirty deeds will catch up to you. It's crumbling beneath your feet, but you don't know. You don't, don't know. Ooh, everything that I told you. Ooh, you just smile and then you. Kiss and tell everything I said. Everybody wants to know, yeah. Lips that lie, cover your track, sold me out, and you just laugh. Said we're friends until the end, yeah, but you don't mean it, don't mean it. You don't mean it, you don't mean it, no. Ooh, everything that I told you. Ooh, everything that I told. Ooh, you just smile, and then you. Kiss and tell everything I said, stuck inside your little web. Everybody wants to know, yeah. Lips that lie, cover your track, sold me out, and you just laugh. Said we're friends until the end, yeah, but you don't mean it, don't mean it. You don't mean it, you don't mean it, no. You don't mean it, don't mean it. You don't mean it, you don't mean it, no. You don't mean it don't mean it. You don't mean it, you don't mean it, no."_—I think we can all agree on one thing though—that she is has fallen to believing lies and that the time has come for her to see what has happened to her, yet reassure her that, in a way, we'll "help" her.—_"Uh oh. Oh. Uh, uh, oh. Oh. Uh oh. Oh. Uh, uh, oh. Oh. Uh oh. Oh. Uh, uh, oh. Oh. Uh oh. Oh. You walk and talk like you're some new sensation. You move in circles; you don't need an invitation. You spend your money—you can't get no satisfaction. You play it right so you can get the right reaction. It won't be long my darling. Pick up the phone. Nobody's on it. Where are your friends now, baby? All of the ones supposed to be there for... You, you. When you're falling down, the world starts spinning out. You, you. When you're falling down, now it's not all about... You, you. When you're falling down, you know I'll be around. When you're falling down, falling down. What's outta place when you look into the mirror. The truth is blurry but the lies are getting clearer. Your eyes are fixed—your smile's so elastic. You give me roses, but they're all just made of plastic. It won't be long my darling. Pick up the phone. Nobody's on it/. Where are your friends now, baby? All of the ones supposed to be there for... You, you. When you're falling down, the world starts spinning out. You, you. When you're falling down, now it's not all about... You, you. When you're falling down, you know I'll be around. When you're falling down, falling down. Smile for the camera, everybody's looking at ya. Smile for the camera, 'cause they're all about th trash ya. Smile for the camera, camera, camera. Smile for the camera? Who's gonna catch ya? You, you. You, you. You, you. You, you. When you're falling down, the world starts spinning out. You, you. When you're falling down, now it's not all about... You, you. When you're falling down, you know I'll be around. When you're falling down, falling down. Smile for the camera, everybody's looking at ya. Smile for the camera, 'cause they're all about to trash ya._—that is all there is to it. We can either appear to help her—give her a little nudge in the right direction or help her find her way back home—_"You wake up, it's raining and it's Monday. Looks like one of those rough days. Time's up, you're late again, so get out the door. Sometimes you feel like running. Find a whole new life and jump in. Let go, get up, and hit the dance floor. But when the lights go down, it's ending of the show. And you're feeling like you got nowhere to go. Don't you know? You can change your hair and you can change your clothes. You can change your mind, that's just the way it goes. You can say goodbye, and you can say hello. But you'll always find your way back home. You can change your style, you can change your jeans. You can learn to fly and you can chase your dreams. You can laugh and cry, but everybody knows you'll always find your way back home. Your best friends, your little hometown are waiting up wherever you go now. You know you can always turn around. 'Cuz this world, it's big and it's crazy. And this girl is thinking that maybe this life is what some people dream about. Cause when I'm feeling down and I am all alone I've always got a place where I can go. Cause I know. You can change your hair and you can change your clothes. You can change your mind, that's just the way it goes. You can say goodbye, and you can say hello. But you'll always find you way back home. You can change your style, you can change your jeans. You can learn to fly and you can chase your dreams. You can laugh and cry, but everybody knows you'll always find your way back home. Where they know exactly who you are. Back home where the real you is the superstar. Back home, you know it's never too far away. Let me hear you say. You can change your hair and you can change your clothes. You can change your mind, that's just the way it goes. You can say goodbye and you can say hello. But you'll always find your back home. You can change your style, you can change your jeans. You can learn to fly and you can chase your dreams. You can laugh and cry, but everybody knows you'll always find your way back home. You'll always find your way back home. You'll always find your way back home. You'll always find your way back home. You'll always find your way back home. You'll always find your way back home. You'll always find your way back home."_—that is how I see it and the best way to solve this problem. So live with it, people!"


	9. Chapter 9

Elphaba grinned at me and teased, "You must really like giving speeches." "Actually, I don't," I replied. "I'm just trying to get the Ozians to see the world in a different way." She rolled her eyes at me. I scowled and then asked, "How do I get home?" Elphaba shrugged and said, "Ask my dad."

I mumbled and said, "I'm not sure I'm ready to leave yet. Something seems strange—we both know Madame Morrible was thrown in jail..." "But," Glinda prompted. I whirled around and asked. "When did you get here?" "A few seconds ago," she replied "I felt something—magic—during my last speech," I finished. "I didn't mention it to any of the Ozians and I think I may be especially sensitive to magic, but I don't know why. Not to mention—I also couldn't shake the feeling that I was being watched." Elphaba frowned at me and Glinda shot anxious glances back and forth between Elphaba and me.

Elphaba and Glinda both exchanged a glance over the top of my head and I demanded, "What is going on?" Elphaba grabbed my wrist, clamped one hand over my mouth, and hissed, "C'mon." Glinda quickly followed the two of us. As soon as we were a safe distance away, Elphaba removed her hand from my mouth. "Are the two of you kidnapping me?" I asked. "No," Glinda said. "Elphie, what are we doing?" "The three of us are going to save Oz." Elphaba said darkly. I glared at her, not too thrilled that Elphaba had included me in saving Oz—I most certainly did not agree to this.


	10. Chapter 10

Then I paused and held up my hands. "Slow down, Elphaba. I'd only agreed to help you clear your name—I most certainly did not jump onto the 'Let's save Oz' bandwagon." "Yes, you did." Glinda said. "When?" I asked, turning towards her. Glinda held up the agreement we'd made—I'd written it and we'd all signed it—and said, "See article four, section two, paragraph three, sentence one.—'We who sign this document agree to save Oz, no matter what.'" I glared at her and scanned the names. Sure enough, my name was there.

Then I said, "Okay, fine. Alright, I'll help. We'll need the Ozians' help as well." Elphaba and Glinda both nodded in agreement. I looked at the two best friends, and said, "I'll get the Ozians to support us." They both agreed with me.


	11. Chapter 11

I ran outside and called, "Citizens of Oz, listen to what I say to you." All the citizens arrived immediately and someone asked, "What is it?" I gulped and said, "We must all work together to save Oz. Oz is in very grave danger—everything we know could be completely destroyed. The only way to succeed and save our way of life, is to work together, as a team, and as friends. Now it is more important than ever that we all accept Elphaba and help each other—no matter how we appear on the outside." They all nodded in agreement. I slowly continued. "We may not all be heroes or may not have magic. But we all have one thing. We have each other. As long as we believe in ourselves and each other, nothing and nobody can bring us down! Do you believe me?" A loud chorus of yeses reached my ears and I smiled. We would save Oz! I looked around and said, "I haven't been here very long, but I've been here long enough to know working together will be difficult for some of us. We all must overcome our biases and work as a team.—_"We're like a melody with no words until we figure them out. We sing la, la, la, la, la, la. I know it's simple, yeah, but it's worked right up to now. 'Cuz up to now everyday's been like a dream world, but now you're not just in my head, oh no. Will we remember different summers? It's like tossing your heart to see where it lands. Heads is easy. Tails is harder to plan if we're starting all over again and again and again. You know that I can't help but wonder what's gonna happen next. I'm a little curious. Every star that I've stood under. When you were under it, too, did you ever think about us? I hope you did 'cuz I can tell you that's something I'll never forget. I won't forget if we remember different summers. It's like tossing your heart to see where it lands. Heads is easy. Tails is harder to plan if we're starting all over again and again and again. Only friends. Just beginning. But I hope that we find it again so we can go from here. Will we remember different summers? It's like tossing your heart to see where it lands. Heads is easy. Tails is harder to plan if we're starting all over again and again and again. Will we remember different summers?"_—We need to work together, using our knowledge of the world around, and be willing to listen to each other. Someone just might _'Tell Me Something I Don't Know'_.—_"Everybody tells me, That it's so hard to make it, Yet so hard to break it, And there's no way to fake it, Everybody tells me that it's wrong what I'm feeling, I shouldn't believe in, The dreams that I'm dreaming, I hear it everyday, I hear it all the time, I'm never gunna amount to much, But they're never gunna change my mind. Oh! Tell me, tell me, tell me, Something I don't know, Something I don't know, Something I don't know, Tell me, tell me, tell me, Something I don't know, Something I don't know, Something I don't know. How many inches in a mile, What it takes to make you smile. Getcha not to treat me like a child, baby. Tell me, tell me, tell me, Something I don't know, Something I don't know, Something I don't know. Tell me, tell me something I don't know, Tell me, tell me something I don't know. Everybody tells me I don't know what I'm doing, This life I'm pursuing, The odds of me loosing. Everybody tells me that it's one in a million, More like one in a billion, Or one in a zillion. I hear it everyday, I hear it all the time, I'm never gunna amount to much, But they're never gunna change my mind. Oh! Tell me, tell me, tell me, Something I don't know, Something I don't know, Something I don't know, Tell me, tell me, tell me, Something I don't know, Something I don't know, Something I don't know. How many inches in a mile, What it takes to make you smile, Getcha not to treat me like a child, baby. Tell me, tell me, tell me, Something I don't know, Something I don't know, Something I don't know, Selena hits the track like Cold Medina, making waves like Katrina asking everyone are you ready for this? Are you ready for it? Yeah I'm ready for it. Really ready for it? Yeah I'm ready for it. Let's get ready for this. I'm on my way, I know I'm gonna get there someday, It doesn't help when you say, It won't be easy. Tell me, tell me, tell me, Something I don't know, Something I don't know, Something I don't know, Tell me, tell me, tell me, Something I don't know, Something I don't know, Something I don't know. How many inches in a mile, What it takes to make you smile, Getcha not to treat me like a child, baby. Tell me, tell me, tell me, something I don't know, something I don't know, something I don't know, Tell me, tell me, tell me, something I don't know, something I don't know, something I don't know, Tell me, tell me, tell me, something I don't know, something I don't know, something I don't know. How many inches in a mile, What it takes to make you smile, Getcha not to treat me like a child, baby. Tell me, tell me, tell me, something I don't know, something I don't know, something I don't know!"_—That is all. Now, let's..." "GO SAVE OZ!" Everyone chorused. I grinned and ran back and joined Elphaba and Glinda. "Mission accomplished," I informed them. "Excellent." Elphaba murmured.


	12. Chapter 12

I looked around myself. We were going to have to fight. I was scared out of my wits. I sighed and said to the others, those I was leading—we'd split into six groups to better be able to cover ground—"Guys, we can win, as long we're all willing to cover each other's back." They all nodded. Within hours, we'd met up with Lion's group. Scarecrow or Fiyero's group had already met with Tinman, or Boq's group. I quickly contacted Elphaba and learned her group was joining Glinda's group.

The six group reunited and I said, "New plan. There will only be three main groups—Fiyero and Boq will lead one group, Lion and I will lead the second group, and Elphaba and Glinda will lead the final group. In each group, each one of the six of us will have two others to lead the elite strike force." The others nodded in agreement.

That night, I was on guard duty. I knew I couldn't relax, not now, not with Oz in danger—Oz had indeed become a second home to me. Suddenly, a group of men attacked me. I sounded the alarm, but no one came and so I began to fight.

Grabbing my sword, I conked one on the head, knocking him out cold. I twisted and spun, swinging my sword, forcing them to fall back and go on the defensive. I glared at them and said, "Don't underestimate me." Suddenly, some of the people who I'd thought supported me arrived and attacked me as well. I growled and thought, _Either they've been magicked or I was lied to._ I glared at my opponents, who were quickly increasing in number.

I raced to the trees and jumped into the air. Doing a backflip in midair, allowed to slice down at least fifteen more of my enemies. Then Elphaba, Glinda, Boq, Fiyero, and Lion all came running towards me. I sliced down six more enemies quickly, and continued fighting. I was getting tired, but I didn't let it show—not to mention how scared I was.


	13. Chapter 13

Soon, Elphaba, Glinda, and I were separated from the others—Fiyero, Boq, and Lion. The three of us exchanged a glance and continued fighting. I wasn't going down—not without a fight—the others could see that quite clearly in my eyes and some of them still didn't think of me as a warrior.  
Glinda glanced over and saw someone trying to sneak up behind Elphaba and screamed, "Elphie! Watch out!" Glinda, Fiyero, Boq, Lion, and I all watched, horrified, as the man prepared to stab Elphaba. Suddenly, my legs unfroze, and I knocked Elphaba out of the way, and barely had time to defend myself. I glared at my opponent. and then I noticed he'd slashed my arm. I growled. Now I was mad. Elphaba stared at me and whispered, "You saved my life." Then Glinda pointed out it was the second time I'd saved her life, and said, "_Again_."

The others quickly helped me push the people trying to destroy Oz back again and again. I suddenly had an idea, and grabbing Elphaba, hissed, "Follow my lead. I have a plan." Elphaba watched as I scrambled up a tree, followed by several of those fighting against us. I led them higher and higher and then defeated them—I made them think I was running away—I wasn't.

Elphaba, Glinda and I soon managed to fight our way back over to the guys who were holding up fairly well—all things considered—we were way outnumbered and they weren't fighting fair. Elphaba, Glinda, Scarecrow, Lion, and I soon defeated those against us when I realized that Madame Morrible was their leader and that I'd killed her—without their leader, they all panicked, which made defeating them just too easy.


	14. Chapter 14

We finally defeated all of our enemies. Elphaba, Glinda, Lion, and I had all gotten hurt during the fight—thankfully, none of the injuries were life-threatening—and no one except for Elphaba and Glinda knew that I'd gotten hurt too. I immediately began yelling to Scarecrow—or Fiyero—and Tinman—or Boq—and Lion to get the two Witches to safety and I quickly followed the others, always prepared to fight.

When we returned to the Wizard's palace, in the Emerald City, Scarecrow noticed that I'd casually bandaged my left arm. He glared at me and said, "You got hurt too?" I nodded and said, "Right when Elphaba was nearly killed," carefully watching his face as I spoke. Tinman grinned at me and I said, "What? It was either me or them—when it comes down to me or them, I'm always gonna pick me." Elphaba walked over to me and said, "Despite the fact that most of the Ozians are now dead, I'm glad you picked you." I grinned up at her.

Suddenly, I realized that I'd asked the Wizard for a way for me to go home. Shaking my head, I whispered, "I don't want it anymore." Glinda joined me and asked, "What don't you want?" I turned and said, "I don't want to return to Earth. This is my home now. I have to stay here." She nodded in agreement.


	15. Chapter 15

I went outside and just sat down, hoping for some quiet alone time—there had been a lot of deaths—those who could escape and did truly support me—were among the survivors—but there weren't many—most, if not all, of them were my age and more willing to look at the world differently from those who'd died and the Animals who'd supported Elphaba right from the beginning. Among the dead was Madame Morrible—I felt no relief at her death—I was upset—for I had been the one who'd killed her—and she'd been the one trying to kill Elphaba. I only felt sick at all of the deaths and saddened that so many had to die—I thought hard and realized something very important.

I looked up suddenly when I heard Elphaba asking, "Hey, Tiffany, can I join you?" I shrugged and said, "Sure." Elphaba sat down and said, "Long day yesterday." I nodded quietly. Elphaba stared at me and said, "What is it?" I gulped and said, "Elphaba, I just, I wish, well, I wish that there didn't have to be so many deaths." She nodded sadly in agreement and whispered, "I agree." I sighed and then Elphaba said, "You have accomplished two good deeds, though—you cleared my name and established peace in Oz." I grinned at her. Elphaba suddenly asked, "What were you thinking about, earlier?" I sighed, and said, "I was just thinking that maybe the deaths would be easier for me to deal with, if the people who died were monsters or something—but they're not. They're normal people who'd lives, families, children, and futures, and they lost it—because they didn't listen to me." Elphaba sighed and said, "What book did you come up with that from?" I shrugged and mumbled, "Um, The Twilight Saga: Eclispe." She nodded and said, "Let's get inside before it starts raining." I nodded in agreement and we hurried inside, where we were greeted by Glinda.


	16. Chapter 16

Glinda smiled at the two of us and, turning her attention to her best friend, quickly said, "Elphie, you okay? I mean, you must be totally freaked out—what with your sister's death, and finding out that the Wizard's father and everything." Elphaba held up her hands and said, "Yes, Glinda, I'm fine. Just a little nervous." I grinned and said, "I'm _so_ out of here."

Glinda and Elphaba both laughed at the expression on my face and I scowled at them. Then Boq joined the three of us and asked, "Who will rule Munchkinland?" I shrugged. Glinda suddenly asked, "Elphaba, shouldn't it be you—the next ruler of Munchkinland?" Elphaba nodded and said, "But I can't take it—I'm the Wizard's daughter, remember? If he dies, I'm the next in line to the Ozian throne. I can't rule Munchkinland, suddenly learn the Wizard's dead, and take over Oz. I have to remain in the Emerald City—to learn all I can about the Ozian government." I nodded in agreement and Boq said, "Everyone in Munchkinland likes you, Madison Tiffany-Crystal. I nominate you to be the next governor." I nodded, realizing that if I was going to stay in Oz, I might as well do something useful with myself. I sighed and said, "I'll accept the offer on one condition." "Condition?" Boq asked, confused. "That you be my advisor—you seem to know the Munchkins very well—like you've lived among them." I said evenly—keeping a straight face. Boq sighed and said, "I was once a Munchkin myself." I nodded softly.


	17. Chapter 17

I began to prepare for my return trip home to Munchkinland—Munchkinland was my home now and I knew that, so completely. Of course, I did have to wait for Elphaba to find a way to return Boq to his human form. I did wonder how long that would take.

A little while later, Elphaba came to talk to me and said, "Tiffany, I can't find a way to reverse the spell. Madame Morrible told me you can't reserve a spell once it's been cast." I shrugged and suddenly I had an idea. "Elphaba," I said slowly. "Once I saw this episode of this TV show I really liked, _Power Rangers: Mystic Force_, called 'Legendary Castastros' and to reverse the transportation spell that Koragg used—and trapped Nick in an alternate dimension—the others had the yellow ranger—Chip—say the spell backwaards. Maybe that would work. Maybe if you say the spell backwards..." "It would reverse the effects," Elphaba finished. I nodded eagerly and Elphaba grabbed the Grimmerie and ran off in search of Boq.

"Boq! Boq!" She called eagerly. Boq came in anxiously and Elphaba quickly said the two spells—first the one that turned him into the Tinman, followed by the one Nessa had cast—backwards. I joined the two of them and asked, "Did it work?" Boq stood up, human, and I grinned at Elphaba. She smiled at me and said, "I've got to try to reverse the spell on Fiyero."

Then Elphaba ran off and joined Fiyero. When he saw the giant grin on her face, Fiyero raised his eyebrows and asked, "Fae, what's gotten into you?" Elphaba grinned and said, "I know how to reverse the spell—say it backwards—it has the opposite effect—if I chanted the spell turned you into a scarecrow backwards—I could turn you back into a human."

Fiyero agreed to let Elphaba try to reverse the spell. "NEMHAN AKELE MUT HA MUT HA NEMHAN NEMHAN AKELE. NEMHAN AKELE MUT HA MUT HA NEMHAN NEMHAN AKELE. NEMHAN AKELE MUT HA MUT HA NEMHAN NEMHAN AKELE. NEMHAN AKELE MUT HA MUT HA NEMHAN NEMHAN AKELE. NEHMAN AKELE MUT HA MUT HA NEMHAN NEMHAN AKELE ." _(A/N. This is the No Good Deed spell backwards—just thought I'd mention that.)_ Elphaba chanted over and over again.


	18. Chapter 18

A little while later, I grabbed my bag, and just walked out the door. I knew it would kill me inside if I said goodbye to the others—I had to just walk away. Pulling out my iPod, I flipped through the songs till I found _Walk Away_, from High School Musical 3: Senior Year, and as I walked toward Munchkinland, sang it softly to myself.

"_Ooh, ooh. I guess I should've known better to believe that my luck had changed. I let my heart and forever finally learn each other's names. I tell myself this time is different. No goodbyes, 'cause I can't bear to say it. I'd never survive the one that's coming if I stay, oh no. Just walk away and don't look back. 'Cause if my heart breaks it's gonna hurt so bad. You know I'm strong, but I can't take that. Before it's too late. Oh, just walk away. Walk, walk, walk away. Oh, just walk away. Walk, walk, walk away. I really wish I could blame you, but I know that's no one it's fault. A Cinderella with no shoe and a prince that doesn't know he's lost. This emptiness feels so familiar. Each goodbye, just the same old song. But this time I will not surrender, 'cause I'm gone. Just walk away and don't look back. 'Cause if my heart breaks it's gonna hurt so bad. You know I'm strong, but I can't take that. Before it's too late. Oh, just walk away. Walk, walk, walk away. Oh, just walk away. Walk, walk, walk away. Just walk away. I've got to let it go. Start protecting my heart and soul. 'Cause I don't think I'll survive a goodbye again, not again. Just walk away and don't look back. 'Cause if my heart breaks, it's gonna hurt so bad. You know I'm strong, but I can't take that. Before it's too late. Oh, just walk away. Walk, walk, walk away. Walk away, walk away. Yeah. Walk, walk, walk away. Walk away, walk away. Oh no. Walk, walk, walk away. Walk away, walk away. Walk, walk, walk, walk away. Walk away, walk away. Oh no."_

After I'd left, Elphaba grabbbed Glinda and said, "We need to talk to Boq. NOW!" The blonde nodded and after they found Boq, Elphaba suddenly asked, "Boq, weren't you going to leave with Tiffany?" "Yeah, but I thought maybe she'd want a chance to say goodbye..." he said slowly. "Wait, why are you asking?" He asked, suspiciously. Elphaba gulped and said, "She's gone. Tiffany is gone. She left." Glinda stared at her best friend, and said, "Elphie, be serious." Elphaba sighed and said, "I am being serious. Dead serious." Glinda shook her head and said, "She couldn't have gotten too far—we can catch up to her." "How?" Fiyero asked. "You and Elphie will take the broom—Boq and I will take my bubble—we fly to Munchkinland." Elphaba nodded in agreement and then the four friends left for Munchkinland.


	19. Chapter 19

When I realized I was being followed, I stiffened and raced to the left towards the woods, veering sharply off the yellow brick road. Glinda saw me race off the road, and screamed, "Elphie, she's going into the forest!" Elphaba nodded and motioning downward, called back, "First of all, I'm right next to you, so there's no need to scream. Second of all, let's land. I'll go after her—the rest of you get to Munchkinland." Glinda nodded, reluctantly, and Fiyero sighed and Boq grimaced—none of them liked the idea of Elphaba going off on her own.

I shot an anxious glance over my shoulder a few times, but soon realized that I'd actually lost Elphaba, but then found I couldn't really outrun her. I stiffened and darted back around a small clearing—when I lost my footing. Stumbling, I managed to launch myself into the clearing. I struggled to my feet and came face to face with a living nightmare—at first I thought I was in trouble, but as I slowly backed away, I realized it was just my imagination overreacting and, at first thinking I was in trouble and wanting to protect the others, thought, _Elphaba, wherever you are, get the heck to Munchkinland. I'll meet up with the rest of you guys with my explanation of why I didn't say goodbye in the Emerald City, if I survive this._

Elphaba raced towards me and then spun and raced for Munchkinland where the others were waiting for the two of us. Glinda hugged Elphaba, as did Fiyero. Everyone asked, "Where's Tiffany?" Elphaba shook her head violently and said, "I don't know—I think she's in trouble, but she wants to deal with it on her own—I'll honor her wishes against my better judgment." Glinda shakily nodded.


	20. Chapter 20

"Ugh! Elphie! What are you doing?" Glinda called. The green girl smiled at the blonde and said, "You'll see." Fiyero raised his eyebrows doubtfully, and Boq backed away slowly in terror—afraid that magic would be involved. I reached Munchkinland, breathless, and said, "It's okay. I'm alright." Glinda stared at me and said, "Okay." Elphaba glared at me and said, "So didn't you say goodbye in the Emerald City?" "Because, I need help moving from there to wherever I'm gonna live—part of the time—in Munchkinland, and I wanted to give the Munchkins back their rights and then I was coming right back." I said quickly, while pointing to my house. "Besides, you guys have to teach me about the Ozian Government and Ozian History," I added, "So, I'd have to return to the Emerald City anyway." They all nodded, accepting my story.


	21. Chapter 21

I sighed and said, "Okay, before I move to my new house, I want to give the Munchkins back their rights." Boq grinned and said, "I'll start spreading the news." I grabbed his wrist, and said, "You can do that after you've helped me write out the new law." He nodded, and, then turning to the others, I said, "You all will spread the news about the new law." The others nodded and I quickly wrote out the new law.

Declaration 2223

All Munchkins are free to travel as they please. All other rights restricted by the former governor will be restored annually—the right to travel being the first to be restored.

Signed,

The Governor of Munchkinland

Madison Tiffany-Crystal


	22. Chapter 22

After everyone had heard about the new law, I went outside to see how many people would be leaving—I knew I was thinking about leaving Munchkinland and going back to the Emerald City to learn more about Oz—from Elphaba, Glinda, Boq, and Fiyero. Glinda would teach me about the Gilikin region, while Fiyero would teach me about the Vinkus region and Boq would teach me about Munchkinland, but Elphaba would teach me about Quadling Country. Elphaba would also teach me about the difference between Humans, Animals, and animals, with help from her former teacher, Doctor Dillamond. Glinda, Fiyero, Boq, Doctor Dillamond, and Elphaba, along with the Wizard, would all teach me about the Ozian government and how it's broken down in the different regions of Oz. Elphaba would also teach me math, science, politics, history, and all sorts of other things.

I gathered a few things together—what I'd normally bring for a sleepover and said, "Well, it's back to the Emerald City for me." I stared down the Yellow Brick Road and groaned. I did not want to walk again.

Elphaba arrived and said, "Tiffany, need a ride to the Emerald City?" "Sure," I replied and we flew to the Emerald City. Poking Elphaba, I said, "This _so_ beats walking to the Emerald City." "I agree," she replied. We soon returned to the Emerald City and I asked, "When do my classes start?" "Right now," Elphaba informed me, taking me right back to Emerald Palace where she was staying with her best friend, Glinda, Fiyero, Boq, Doctor Dillamond, and the Wizard.


	23. Chapter 23

After a few months of hard work and studies in the Emerald City under Elphaba's competent tutoring, I threw my pen down frustrated. "I don't get it!" I screamed. "Why do I have to learn this, Elphaba?" I demanded. Elphaba sat down next to me and said, "Tiffany, you've made excellent progress in the past few months. You've helped me aid Doctor Dillamond in learning how to talk again. You've helped the Wizard right the wrongs he'd done. You helped the Munchkins get their rights back. And you've made excellent progress in your studies, especially Ozian and Munchkinland History." I frowned and said, "But how will this help me?" I held up the text book I was reading from-Life Sciences and Elphaba said, "A wide variety of knowledge will help you rule Munchkinland effectively."

I reluctantly nodded and Elphaba said, "Anyway, Tiffany, since you've made so much progress, you can have the rest of the day." "What will I do?" I asked. "We're in the Emerald City, Tiffany. Go. Explore. Have a lifetime of fun. And spend one short day here in the Emerald City," Elphaba finished, smiling at me.


	24. Author's Note

_**A/N. Hey guys, listen up. I have a poll for deciding who gets sacrificed to Max's wrath and tells her that Angel's missing. So far, no one, besides me, has voted on it. So vote for who you want to sacrifice to Max's wrath or I won't update this story anymore and you'll never know Max's reaction, if Angel is found, and if the person is killed. It's on my profile and if no one else votes, the person I voted for to be the sacrifice will be the one sent. I want someone to say I think so-and-so should face Max. So go vote.  
**_


	25. Author's Note 2

**_A/N. Hey guys, thanks for all the votes so far. We're halfway done. Just 50 more votes and you'll learn who gets sacrificed to Max's wrath. So be sure to vote.  
_**


End file.
